Warmth 2: Flowery Apron vs blanket
by Nr.Six
Summary: Short Cal/Gillian story, Cal is bored with paperwork and why is Gillian looking so happy? He just has to go and investigate...


**Hi!! I suddenly had some inspiration and love writing these short stories hahaha. They might be about 'nothing' but they amuse me in a way, hope they do that for you too! You can also read Warmth (1) but you can also not read it and just read this haha**

**Warmth 2:**

**Flowery apron vs warm blanket**

Cal stared angrily at the glass wall of his office. He hated paper work. HATED IT. But he had run out of all of his excuses and other options to not do his paperwork. So now he had to give in. He put an angry scowl on his face and everyone that walked alongside his office got a grumpy and angry look.

Cal looked up from his pc the moment he heard the clicking sound of heels. He fluttered with his eyelids confused at the figure that drifted past his view. _Was that Gillian? More importantly, why was she smiling so happy and radiantly while SHE also had to do paperwork? What made her so happy? There was something wrong. Something off. And it wasn't fair. It was not fair that he should be doing paperwork and chagrin himself to death while she just drifted through the hallways with a happy look on her face._

Cal stood up to go and investigate as he moved himself out of his office and suspiciously studied her office from the hallway. She was sitting behind her desk. _He didn't notice anything weird. There was no one in there. And there it was again, that smile. What was she doing?!_ He had to investigate.

He opened her glass door without knocking, and walked wordlessly towards her and went to stand close to her. She looked up from her pc with a questioning look in her large blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes and looked from her eyes to the pc. _Paperwork. Paperwork on her desk_. He looked back from the paperwork to the desk to her.

'What?' Gillian asked confused in a happy voice.

He looked around him suspiciously. 'What are you doing?'

'Doing?' She asked confused. She motioned towards her pc and the paperwork. 'The same as you, paperwork.'

'Yeah I can see that luv.' Cal said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away from her desk and inspected her office. He walked to the other side. _Nothing, no one._

'Cal... What are you doing?' She asked in an amused tone.

'O, excuse me, I just thought I saw you drifting by my office looking really happy... Was just wondering where that happines came from.'

She raised an eyebrow in asthonisment. 'Happy?' She asked shocked. 'Please get the police and punish me. No one is allowed to be happy or even look happy!' She teased him.

'What?' He asked absentmindedly as he stared at her openmouthed.

'O Cal, I know you have this thundercloud hanging above your head all day long because you have to do paperwork.'

'So?' He asked as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

'So?' She mimicked his word. 'I choose to have some sunshine above my head instead.' She said as she motioned above her like there really was a sun shining there.

He looked from above her to her with a deadpanning look as if she was talking crazy. Then he narrowed his eyes again.

'And what exactly is making you so happy if I dare to ask?' He asked as he walked towards her again.

She shrugged as she looked around her.

'Well, in the first place..' She began as she took a mug with a big yellow duck on it that smiled brightly. 'I have my chocolate in a mug I really like.' She took a sip of her chocolate as she kept her eyes on him.

'And I like it hot.' She said.

'Hot?' He asked confused as he frowned.

'The chocolate milk.' She explained as she put the mug down and pointed at it. _She hoped that she wasn't blushing. O now she probably was! Just don't think about yourself blushing. I am not blushing, I am not blushing._

'The chocolate milk is hot.' She said quickly to get any other thoughts to the double meaning of the word 'hot' out of the way immediately. She swallowed, _did he notice?_

He still just stared at her._ He noticed a nervousness in her and enjoyed that the double entendre hadn't gone unnoticed. _

'Warm.' She explained slowly as if he was a little child that didn't know a word.

'Yeah yeah, I know what hot and warm is. It's not like I'm from another planet or anythin'.' He said as he looked around him.

'No?' She asked as she focused on her pc. 'Sometimes I wonder..' She mumbled.

'What was that?' He asked in a tone as if he was insulted as he looked at her again.

Her big eyes looked from the screen at him and they had something innocent in them. 'Nothing?' She put her most innocent face on and then smiled mischievously.

'No, no that doesn't work on me.' He said as he pointed at her and motioned his finger towards her face. _Her puppy dog look, her innocent look, nope, that didn't work on him. He knew exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it. And that was a fact. Well... Most of the time. He had to admit that the woman puzzled him many times. And he wasn't very used to people being able to puzzle him. But she could, with her weird likings, her weird ways._

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She said casually as she averted her eyes to the screen.

'That might work on other men but not on me.' He explained, but he knew she knew what he meant but he felt the need to tell her anyway. He moved towards her again.

'So does it?' He asked as he looked at a jar filled with something that was standing beside her computer.

'Does what what?' She asked as she looked up at him again and pulled a blanket he only now noticed closer to her body. He frowned at that.

'Huh?' He asked dumbfounded.

'What? Does what what?'

'Does it work, the innocent face you can put on so easily?'

She smirked mischievously. 'Ofcourse it does Cal.' She said with something in her eyes he couldn't quite read.

'So, are you cold luv?' He asked after that.

'Cold? No, why?' She asked as she gave him an amused look as he looked with some disgust at the candy he had taken from the jar on her desk.

'It's liquorice.' Gillian explained.

'Lico-what?! And people eat this?' He asked disgusted as he studied the black, hard substance that came out of a green wrapping.

Suddenly the candy dissapeared from his hand before he could flutter his eyes.

'I eat it.' She said as she put it in her mouth.

He looked from his now empty hand to her mouth. _That woman sure is fast. That was something to remember.._

'And people who can't see the true value of sweetness like that don't deserve to even hold it or eat it.' She stated as she had her eyes on her file again.

He made a grumpy sound.

'So what's with the blanket?' He asked. _She had said that she wasn't cold._

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something but then stopped. 'Cal, what are you doing here?' She asked.

He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes. _Don't you dare say that I'm deflecting._ She thought.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he raised an eyebrow. _You are deflecting and you know it. _

She stared at him. _She wouldn't give in. She wanted an answer to her question._ She gave him a determined look.

He raised his chin a bit. _He wanted an answer to his question. _

The staring contest ended when Ria walked by the office. When the footsteps died away Cal licked his lips.

'Why are you deflecting?'

'Cal..' Gillian warned.

'It's just a simple question, just want to know what's with the blanket.'

'You'd think it's silly, just like you think my mug is silly and a few other things. So I don't bother in explaining anymore.' She explained without looking at him and focusing on another file she took from her desk.

'I don't think-' He stopped midsentence, _no use in lying to her_.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

'Okay, I think it's silly. But you think that I have silly things too.'

Gillian thought for a short moment about that.

'No I don't.' She said as she shook her head.

'Yes you do.' He countered surprised.

'Like what?' She asked in a challenging tone.

'My apron.'

She frowned her brows in thought and then suddenly laughed out loud. _How could she have forgotten about the apron! _She began to laugh even harder. 'Yes, that's true. That **is **silly.' _Cal in a flowery apron. Hahahahahaha._

'O so it's okay for you to find my things silly and laugh about it: laugh **at** me, and if I think something you do is silly it's wrong.' _Her face was actually getting red from the laughing she was still doing. She was clearly very amused._

'You're obviously bored with your paperwork for coming to pester me with this..' She said with a teasing undertone when she managed to stop laughing and could talk again.

He put his hands in his sides and waited.

'It makes me feel warm and fuzzy.' She finally explained after a short pause.

His face had changed into a big question mark.

Her slender fingers caressed the material of the colourful blanket. 'It's very soft.' She explained.

'Feel.' She said as she took a piece of the blanket and held it up from her leg.

_He wasn't going to feel that blanket!_

'It won't bite.' She said with a smile.

He sighed. _He couldn't believe it! He was going to feel a blanket._

He put his finger on the material and swallowed. _It was soft indeed, very soft. _

'See?' She asked with a wide smile, showing off her perfect set of white teeth.

'Blanket's belong in bed not in your office.' He muttered as he took his hand away from it as if it had bitten him.

'O now you're just jealous.' She teased. 'Flowery aprons should be worn by little old grey ladies who are 80 years old.' She mumbled.

'You'll be sorry for laughing at me like that.' He promised her as he put his hands in his pockets again.

'Hmm.' She said as she took a sip of her damping hot chocolate milk again. 'I'm sure I will, but until then... I'll comfort myself with my blanket thankyou.' She put down the mug and stared at her file again.

'Now, if you don't mind, I have a cake waiting for me at home, I want to finish this as quickly as possible.'

'And she is sending me away. Thanks Gill, for rather having a cake's company then mine. Great.' Cal muttered semi-annoyed as he stalked off.

Gillian smiled warmly as she watched Cal walk towards the door of her office. _She loved his company, muttering, brooding, chagrined or not it really didn't matter to her. _

Cal smiled as he walked back to his office. _He felt light-hearted. It was like the thundercloud above his head had flown away softly and had been replaced by a light blue sky with a watery sun that dared to try and shine above him. That woman and her influence... If she only knew..._

00000000000

I hope it wasn't to much out of character! I thought maybe Cal would be a little ooc but don't hope so, what did you think? Please review?


End file.
